Sonrisa de idiota
by Kokonese
Summary: (YAOI) Lo miraba y lo volvería a mirar, siempre y cuando le dedicara esa sonrisa solo a él. Para Luki la sonrisa de Meito era tan bella como odiosa.


_**Sonrisa de idiota**_

Meito x Luki

Palabras: **1,597**

 **Capítulo único**

* * *

 **.**

Lo volteó a ver.

Y él otro le dio una alegre sonrisa.

 _Desgraciado._

Pasando de alto ese dulce gesto regresó su mirada al pizarrón.

―Alumnos, debo recordarles que los parciales son la próxima semana.

Se escuchó un quejido grupal.

―Silencio, clase.― Regaño el profesor Kiyoteru― Muy bien, hoy daré los nombres de quienes SÍ son buenos alumnos y lograron exentar.

* * *

―Muy bien. Ya valió el estudio.

―Como odio a ese profesor cuatro ojos.

―Escuché que era gay y el pasivo.

―Y que sale con un tipo de cabello morado.

Escuchaba los cuchicheos de sus compañeros. Acababan de salir de la clase y no paraban de arrojar veneno por la boca.

Oh, sí. Estaban furiosos, solamente cinco alumnos exentaron:

· Kasane Teto

· Kagamine Len

· Shion Kaiko

· Megurine Luki

· Sakine Meito

 _Ugh,_ recordaba perfectamente los nervios al no escuchar su nombre y la sonrisa burlona de Hiyama. Por un momento lo despreció.

― ¡Siempre son los mismos!

― ¡Sí! El muy desgraciado tiene a sus favoritos.

―Hay que admitir que fue divertido ver la cara de Megurine.

―Já, el chupa pollas estaba que casi lo mata.

Al escuchar su nombre rodó los ojos. De a pasos ligeros se fue acercando de a poco al grupo de chicos. Se posó detrás del tipo que lo insultó y pasó sus brazos por el cuello. Se puso de puntas y le susurró a la oreja.

―Qué te duele que sea superior, ¿eh? ¿Akaito, te duele tanto? ― Se separó rápidamente del sujeto de cabellos brillantes.

Sonrío al ver la cara de sorpresa de todos y el sonrojo de su víctima

 _Touché._

― ¡Maldito seas! ¡Megurine eres todo un marica! ― Gritó furioso.

―Yo solo te di una opinión, Shion. No es para exasperarte. O es que acaso, ¿has malpensado mis acciones?

Akaito estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre él. Se puso en posición de defensa.

No contaba con que alguien se pondría delante.

― ¡Vaya! El "maravilloso" Akaito cayendo en sus bajos instintos, ¡y enfrente de su hermana! ¡Qué vergüenza!

Sakine Meito. El desgraciado que siempre le sonríe en clases.

―Apártate, Sakine. No vengas a defender a este bastardo.

―No lo hago, solo evito un escándalo en medio del pasillo, justo como el buen chico que soy.

Chasqueo la lengua. Ni él mismo Meito se creía esas palabras.

Akaito iba a empezar a gritar mil y un improperios hasta que apareció su hermana, Shion Kaiko.

―Hermano, por favor. Tranquilízate, aún tenemos que ir a ver los demás y no hay tiempo para problemas― Lo regañó, como si fuera su madre.

Los amigos del Shion rieron ante tal escena. Patéticamente divertido

Aprovechando el descuido, Meito tomó a la fuerza la mano del peli rosado. Éste solo se dejó llevar.

* * *

Terminaron sentados en una jardinera del parque de enfrente, bebiendo unas sodas.

Sabía perfectamente a que se debía eso.

―Gracias, por detener al tonto del cabello de menstruación― Habló de la forma más pacifica que pudo.

Su compañero se carcajeó, escupiéndola soda de limón que tenía en la boca.

 _Ugh,_ que asqueroso.

― ¡No hay de qué! Además, te debía el favor y ya había escuchado todo lo que estaban diciendo de ti― Sonrió mostrando su dentadura.

Detestaba esa sonrisa.

―Te he repetido cientos de veces que no me debes ningún favor.

― ¡Claro que sí! Sin ti nunca hubiera podido pasar el semestre. ¡Hasta exente! ¡Todo gracias a ti!

Lo miró de reojo, estaba volviendo a sonreír.

Se levantó lentamente y empezó a caminar con rumbo a su casa.

― ¡Hey! ¡Espera! ― Meito lo sostuvo por la espalda de la misma manera que él lo había hecho con Akaito.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

―Vamos juntos, no quiero que te quedes solo en tu casa, ¿sí?

Asintió lentamente, el castaño sabía perfectamente que no habría nadie en casa de Luki.

Lo tomó de la mano y no lo soltó durante todo el recorrido a su hogar.

* * *

― ¿Puedo usar tu baño, Luki?

― Claro, estás en tu casa.

Lo vio subir las escaleras. No tuvo que darle indicaciones, ya sabía todos los caminos de la casa.

No entendía. Y estaba seguro de que Meito tampoco lo hacía.

Y es que, no hace más de tres meses Luki no era más que uno de los cerebritos de la clase, de esos que solo quieres que te hablen para que te ayuden con los problemas de química y que le parece lindo a las chicas bobas del colegio. Mientras que Meito era el típico bruto busca pleitos que todos los chicos desprecian y que a las chicas les parece guapo.

Lo que todos encuentran en sus escuelas.

¿En qué momento habían terminado llevándose tan bien?

― ¡Meito! ― Gritó al pie de la escalera

― ¡Dime! ― Le contestó de igual forma.

― ¡¿Qué quieres de comer?!

― ¡Lo que hagas está bien!

Con eso, dieron por terminada su extraña plática.

Luki sabía que iba a pasar esa noche. Pudo escuchar el agua de la regadera correr por el cuerpo de Meito. Lo conocía perfecto.

Se dirigió a la cocina y preparó unos rápidos tallarines a la mantequilla.

A los diez minutos Meito ya estaba en la sala haciendo _zapping_ , usando la ropa que tenía dentro del armario del Megurine.

― Come. ― Le puso enfrente una gran porción de pasta― No es lo mejor que he hecho, pero te gustará.

― Siempre me gusta como cocinas.

 _"Lo sé"._

* * *

Eran las once y quien sabe cuánto de la noche.

Su madre aun no llegaba y no lo haría, era duro el trabajo de enfermera. Y en ese momento lo agradecía.

Tenía a Meito sobre sí, besándole el cuello y recorriéndole cuerpo con las manos frías.

 _Manos frías, corazón caliente._ Aplicaba en ese instante.

Se mordía los labios. Meito estaba tocando terreno peligroso

― Ah~― Suspiró sin vergüenza.

El castaño no paraba de repartir besos por todo el cuerpo del peli rosa. Le recorría el abdomen con la lengua, disfrutando los gemidos que se escapaban de los labios de su amante.

El roce de las pieles era excitante, la calentura los derretía lentamente y necesitaban un contacto más profundo con urgencia.

Unieron los labios en un choque desesperado. Mordiéndose y lamiendo cada rincón de la boca contraria.  
Luki se estaba dejando llevar por la pasión. Seguramente después se lamentaría. _Después..._

Sintió los besos pasar por su cuello y llegar a su oreja. La respiración tibia de Meito le daba cosquillas.

― ¿Sabes? Estaba celoso.

― No tendrías que estarlo.

― Estoy en mi derecho de sentirlo.

Y lo volvió a besar, más sube que los besos anteriores pero de igual manera profundo.

Era estúpido hablar de los celos que le tuvo en la mañana a Akaito en pleno acto carnal.

Las sensaciones lo estaban consumiendo, pero no dejaría de pensar en el momento.

El momento en el que pasaron a ser así.

 _Lo recordaba a la perfección, Meito estaba muy mal de calificaciones. Como cualquier bruto fue buscando ayuda._

Ahí se encontró con él.  
Al principio se negó, no era su problema. Para él, Sakine podía pudrirse en sus problemas sin que le importara en lo más mínimo.  
Solo era un...-

― ¡Ah! ― Arqueó la espalda, sintiendo la intromisión.

― Tranquilo, relájate. Será más difícil si te resistes. ― La voz de su acompañante le susurraba con sorna mientras dos dedos se movían dentro de su cuerpo.

Meito lo besaba, él lo rasguñaba y ambos no dejaban de mirar el rostro del otro.

Era algo para recordar.

― Tú cara es linda.

― Bah...― Desvió la mirada. La luna estaba brillando lindamente.

― Estás listo, primor...

Soltó un quejido al sentirse vacío por un instante.

― Vaya, alguien está desesperado, já.

Se sonrojó, lo había descubierto.

Enredó sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo del otro.

No pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que lo besó.

Fue confuso e irritante de alguna forma.

 _Meito lo había encerrado en el cuarto del conserje y lo había besado apasionadamente durante varios minutos. Cuando se separó por fin, vio en cara la misma radiante sonrisa que siempre le dedica todos los días.  
_  
Estaba viviendo una mezcla entre recuerdos y el instante.

Y la parte más excitante de su vida fue cuando lo penetró de una sola estocada.

Cada vez más profundo, más exquisito. Lento y duro. Meito lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Sin duda alguna.

― Al rosadito le gusta~ ― _Maldito seas._ Hablandole así al oído, con esa voz tan profunda y rasposa. Acabaría corriendose rápido.

Volvía a pensar en el pasado.

 _La primera vez que fueron a su casa. Luki estaba por demás nervioso, era incomodo estar con él después de aquel beso. Que por cierto, le había gustado._

― _¡Yeah!_ ¡Ahí, _please!_

Sakine sonrió, le encantaba de sobre manera cuando Luki hablaba en inglés.

Ese día, iban a estudiar física, pero se podía decir que terminaron en anatomía. Se tocaron, se probaron y se besaron de la manera más deliciosa que sus jóvenes cuerpos hubieran probado.

La cama seguía rechinando.

En un momento de pasión desenfrenada o de amor más puro amor, Luki se acercó de manera seductora a los labios de su amante quien gustoso lo recibió.

¿Qué si no tenían la menor idea de como habían terminado teniendo una relación tan íntima?

¿Se amaban? _Tal vez._

¿Solo era deseo carnal? _Quizá._

Eso solo lo diría el tiempo. Pero de lo que si estba seguro Megurine Luki es que esa sonrisa de idiota que Sakine Meito le dedica es la cosa que más adora del mundo.


End file.
